Fugaku Uchiha
was a jōnin and head of both Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and Konoha Military Police Force. Background When Itachi was four, Fugaku decided to take Itachi to see mountains of corpses resulting from the Third Shinobi World War, hoping it would help his son mature quickly. While he succeeded in his goal, Itachi's maturity took a different route than Fugaku hoped. In the anime, during this time, a dear friend of Fugaku died in battle, allowing him to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan.Naruto: Shippūden episode 455 After the war, when questioned by his clan about Kakashi Hatake gaining the Sharingan from Obito Uchiha, Fugaku chose to respect Obito's dying actions and allow Kakashi to keep his gift. When Hiruzen Sarutobi was preparing to step down as Hokage, Fugaku was among the shinobi considered to be chosen as the Fourth Hokage. When Fugaku's wife gave birth to their second son, with the blessing of the Hiruzen, Fugaku proudly named the baby Sasuke after the Third Hokage's father.Naruto: Shippūden episode 451 With the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, the village accused the Uchiha clan of orchestrating the attack as they did not take action against the tailed beast (in the anime, this was because of orders from Danzō Shimura to focus all Uchiha-efforts solely on protecting the villagers). This combined with the Uchiha being relocated further away from the village, it caused a rift between the village and the Uchiha clan. Despite this, the villagers still admired Fugaku and the Uchiha's Clan's efforts of maintaining peace. This did not stop Fugaku from conspiring a coup d'etat that would allow the Uchiha clan to take control of the village out of spite. Eventually, Fugaku placed Itachi as a spy in the Anbu to pass information back to the clan. However, Itachi secretly betrayed the Uchiha and became a double agent, leaking information right back to the village. When Fugaku learned Itachi's prodigious mind and talent, he began training him regularly, amazed when he mastered the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique on his first try after witnessing it only once.Naruto: Shippūden episode 452 Seeing such potential in Itachi and being his eldest son, hence the successor of the clan, Fugaku focused most of his attention on him even defending Itachi when he was suspected of killing Shisui Uchiha. However, the two had a falling out when Itachi lost hope in the clan, leading Fugaku to shift his attention to Sasuke, even teaching him how to use the traditional Fire Release techniques of their clan, and was impressed at how Sasuke was able to master the technique after just one week. Sasuke was finally able to enjoy his father's company, but Fugaku advised him not to follow in Itachi's footsteps. After another clan meeting about the coup d'etat, Fugaku called Itachi to speak with him privately. He revealed that the stone tablet within the Naka Shrine held secrets to a better world for all, but required an evolved Sharingan to read it at all, revealing the truth about his acquisition of Mangekyō Sharingan. Knowing of his son's hesitance for bloodshed and reluctance to attack the village, he expressed his desire for this revolution to end without any deaths, insisting that with Itachi's help, they can achieve that. Further proving his point, he revealed that he never told anyone in the clan of his Mangekyō Sharingan in fear they would ask him to use its power to take control of the Nine-Tails to use to attack Konoha. During the Uchiha Clan Downfall, Fugaku quickly realised Itachi was behind this attack and confronted him via a clone, expressing their respective views. Itachi then confronted his parents, Fugaku and Mikoto did not resist and told Itachi that they were still proud of him and to promise to take care of Sasuke before they let Itachi kill them.Chapter 590, pages 12-13 Fugaku was later found laying dead on top of his wife's corpse. Personality As leader of the Uchiha, Fugaku was focused on the clan's interest and welfare and had a strong sense of responsibility. His son, Sasuke, saw him as a stern and uncaring man (though his wife revealed he cared deeply for his youngest child) while he was seen as a father figure to the rest of the clan. As Itachi was his successor as head of the clan, Fugaku spent much of his time focusing on the development of his eldest and little time with his youngest. Sasuke trained constantly in order to get his father's attention and approval. Near the end of his life, Fugaku had switched his attention to Sasuke, having lost hope in the wayward Itachi. He was only impressed by great feats and rarely praised anyone, having high expectations. Fugaku was very serious, hardly smiling most of the time. He also had a short temper, easily getting angry at Itachi for trying to deny an important mission in exchange for attending Sasuke's Academy initiation, and for refusing to attend an important clan meeting. While outwardly Fugaku seemed strict and neglectful towards his eldest and youngest sons respectively, coupled with his devotion and focus of his clan's supremacy and welfare led him to seem hateful and non-negotiable (which led Sasuke to see him as stern and uncaring), he was still a very caring individual to his sons (as his wife correctly stated to Sasuke) as he told Itachi despite the fact he took Konoha's side over the Uchiha's, he was still proud of him. According to Mikoto, when she and Fugaku were alone, Fugaku would mostly, if not only, talk about Sasuke. Fugaku did seek to motivate Sasuke despite not realising Sasuke wanted him to acknowledge he was his son instead of telling him that he would become a splendid shinobi like his brother, which actually hurt Sasuke rather than making him happy. He loved both his sons dearly and rather than resisting death, he and his wife willingly allowed Itachi to execute them and asked Itachi to take care of Sasuke. In the anime, before the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, Fugaku genuinely wanted to preserve peace in Konoha. He even went as far as to instruct his fellow clan members to leave Kakashi alone, who had been recently implanted with a Sharingan from Obito. He also asked Hiruzen to name his second son after Hiruzen's father. He was also much more wise than his clan, willing to cooperate with the relocation if the village would quell their suspicions over time, but eventually lost his patience. Even after agreeing with his clan's desire for revolution, he expressed his dismay at going such a direction, hoping to end it quickly and with as little bloodshed as possible, even choosing to keep his Mangekyō Sharingan a secret from his clan in fear that it would drive them to seek greater power through amoral means. When he saw Itachi slaughter their clan, he gave Itachi a chance for an explanation. After realizing he was doing this to safeguard Sasuke's life, Fugaku, not wanting to fight in a death match with his son, allowed Itachi to kill him in exchange for securing Sasuke's future. Appearance Fugaku had short, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look (both of which Itachi inherited from him). He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back when not on duty. While on duty, he wore the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom. Abilities As the leader of the Uchiha clan and the Konoha Military Police Force, Fugaku was likely a formidable shinobi and well-versed in all of his clan's techniques. Fugaku's skills were held in high regard by his fellow clansmen as they felt Fugaku should have been a contender for the Fourth Hokage alongside Minato Namikaze and Orochimaru.Itachi Shinden: Book of Bright Light His abilities were so advanced that even his elder son Itachi, a prominent member of their clan at the time, hoped to avoid fighting such an opponent. He was also among the shinobi present atop the Academy for Minato's inauguration as Hokage, suggesting he was a highly respected individual amongst the village.Naruto: Shippūden episode 349 His intelligence was noted by Danzō Shimura as one of the greatest in generations.Naruto: Shippūden episode 357 He was also shown to be highly observant, able to quickly determine when he was being spied on from afar. Ninjutsu Fugaku was supposedly quite skilled with shuriken, as Sasuke noted that Itachi was very skilled with shuriken, even more so than their own father.Chapter 223, page 17 As an Uchiha, he had a natural affinity for Fire Release, showing great mastery of the clan's signature Great Fireball Technique, which he taught to Sasuke. In the anime, he could also use shadow clones. Dōjutsu Sharingan Like most members of his clan, Fugaku possessed the Sharingan. The dōjutsu granted him the ability to see chakra, predict movements, and place victims under genjutsu with a single glance. His accomplishments during the Third Shinobi World War earned him the nickname of , presumably for his prowess with the Sharingan. With it, he can invoke powerful and elaborate genjutsu. Mangekyō Sharingan Fugaku also had some knowledge about the Mangekyō Sharingan, after telling Sasuke that it needs a great sacrifice to awaken. In the anime, Fugaku awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan during the Third Great Shinobi War after his friend sacrificed himself to save him. His Mangekyō Sharingan has three dots followed by three curves spiraling counter-clockwise around the pupil. Although, not much is known about his Mangekyō Sharingan, Fugaku was confident it was strong enough to completely control the Nine-Tails. Trivia * is another name for Mount Fuji. * In the character introduction of volume 25, he is credited as "Sasuke's Father" rather than "Fugaku Uchiha". * At the end of Naruto: Shippūden episode 252 in an omake called Rock Lee's Silly Chronicles, Fugaku can be seen standing next to his wife and Itachi, watching Sasuke and other characters play a game of baseball. Quotes * (To Itachi) "That's my boy. You've got this far in just half a year since you've become a chūnin."Chapter 220, page 15 * (To Sasuke) "I will say one thing… From now on walk your own path not in the footsteps of your brother."Chapter 223, pages 15-16 * (To Itachi) "The way we think is different, but I'm still proud of you… You truly are a gentle child."Chapter 590, page 13 * (To Itachi about Sasuke) "Itachi, promise me that you will take care of Sasuke." References de:Fugaku Uchiha id:Fugaku Uchiha ru:Фугаку Учиха